Pvp Tricks
Welcome! This is intended to be an in-depth guide on pvp strategies and tricks, for offense or defense. Anyone is free to add tips or tricks they've found. ! Due to a recent update to the game which changes how certain features work, some tips here do not work anymore. ! Tips that have so far been confirmed not to work anymore have been marked. Unmarked tips may also not work, but have not been tested. epic gamer cool General Tricks *''''You cannot begin flying while in midair anymore, but some dragons bite in midair instead of breathing fire*' '''Air Biting. While in the air and nearby your target, quickly press Q, click to bite, and press Q again to resume flying. If you've aimed correctly and aren't lagging too bad you've gotten a bite on your opponent and caused bleed (if your dragon has bleed). Biting is relatively easier to hit than fire and can cause additional damage over time. If your opponent prefers fire, you'll have the clear edge in an aerial battle. However, this does slow you down, since you have to rebuild momentum when you fly; air biting is best used with a dragon that has excellent bleed, like the Lizard or Tapejara. *Mobile users can still do this *Dive-Bombing. A stealth attack that catches a chosen target off-guard, potentially allowing you to kill them without retaliation, but requires good aim. Fly into the air, high enough above your target that they can't see you without looking specifically up. Make a good guess at what point over the terrain your dragon is, and a bit before you'd be directly above them, press Q to drop. Some momentum is preserved after dropping, which is relative to the speed of the dragon you're using, so make sure not to press Q too late and let the target escape. *Flying off of the map. If your opponent is thinking, and their goal is just to harvest your items, they won't come after you where your player will drop into the abyss. Besides making some pursuers lose interest, it's also an easy way to pull a curtain over yourself. If you're fast enough, you could reset while out of their vision, making them search under there while you're back to whatever you were doing above. Never take on multiple opponents, unless you are on Agricos, and have excellent skills of maneuvering in the air. Use adult dragons instead of elder. The are smaller and harder to hit, plus harder to see. Also, it gives you clearer vision as there is less model taking up the screen. Worth it when using larger dragons, as smaller ones aren't such a problem to begin with. In most maps materials like neon can make you more visible. It's best to have dull materials, or ghost, on your dragons to be less visible. This can aid you when you sneak attack or try to escape an enemy in PVP grounds. Also take into account the color of the dragon you're using; sandy yellow or gold dragons don't stand out in the desert, grey or brown in the volcano, dark green or brown in the jungle. Fleeing in a straight line makes you an easier target, so that tactic should only be used close to a safe zone. CLEAR OR REDUCE YOUR INVENTORY OF POTIONS OR OTHER AMAZING ITEMS. Good items, such as mutation potions, or color shuffle potions, material potions, presets, etc, are preferred to be cleared as you could lose such valuables. If you have many of these potions and are rich, I would reccommend you do your best to not get killed. I keep my inventory empty, the only things being the necessities. Food, Eggs (rarely), I bring about 10 revive crystals or crystal treats to revive my dragons. Sometimes my inventory has wood, leaves, or stone. None of which being very valuable, such tactics can be put to use by using a Lung, Lizard, or other small dragon with decent health. I make them mad, doing as much damage as I can, when they start to chase me, I flee. I usually run, hide, then stealth attack. Occasionally heading back to the safe zone to heal if necessary. If they do manage to get me, they get junk or nothing at all. Which causes them to get mad, and if I am lucky and they are mad, I can manipulate them into a position in which I can finish them off and collect the spoils. The void tactic (The one where you fall off the map or head over the edge), is one of the only known tricks in my knowledge in which they can dodge this tactic. Species-Specific Tips Different species have different stats, meaning different strengths and weaknesses. The main stats you'll want to keep in mind depend on the situation, but it is always helpful to know them. (Only stats and tips on certain Apex tier dragons, as sorted in this guide, are provided, due to incomplete knowledge on the author's part. Feel free to add tips on any dragons not included already.) *Agricos (Lizard) is a relatively low-health dragon, having 10,000 compared to 20,000+, but its bleed damage is the best in the game. You'll want to hit and run, keeping your distance from other Apex tier dragons, and let your bleed do the work for you. Over the full (annoyingly long) 49 seconds it lasts, the opponent takes 24,500 damage, which will kill anything except a Venu (Cobra), Mother Dragon, or Khepera (Beetle) with a single bite. (So long as they don't heal.) If they run away after your bite, keep an eye on them and use your high speed to catch up and bite again if necessary. Your goal is to avoid damage as much as possible, and try never to let yourself be caught on the ground by a dragon with more health, which can take you down with their bite damage before your bleed does enough. Watch out for Zeiperas as they have a nasty bite that can do significant amount of bleed damage too. *Skelltor (Skeleton) is a well-rounded dragon, having above average health (20,000) and dealing 1,200 damage with a single bite (and 1,200 more with bleed). It's not the fastest, but can catch up to most dragons with optimal movement. You'll do best when catching opponents off guard, rushing them with bites until they succumb to it or heal. Due to their size, bite range is large, and their gapped model allows you more visibility to target air bites. Keep up the pressure if you can beat the opponent, but if they start turning the tables it could be safest to flee. You'll be fine on the ground or midair, but you should always keep an eye on your health and if it starts going down too fast, take off. *Zeipera (Amphithere/Tapejara) is best described as a tankier Lizard. They have double the health, but significantly less bleed damage at 8550 over 19 seconds. Still, you can do a lot of damage, especially in an aerial fight in which getting hit is uncommon. You'll want to hit and run like a Lizard, but you don't have to be overly cautious since you have much more health. Ensure you bite them, and keep away from your opponent if they pursue you until you get a chance to hit them back. If they run, pursue them and continue biting; you can be more reckless than Lizards, here. Due to having a glitchy model, possibly because they lack any sort of modeled legs, you can "Zei Bounce" high into the air when running against a short raise in terrain and turning. If it's difficult to get on top of it when other dragons would easily be able to, you've found an ideal area to bounce from. The bounce could potentially allow quick escape from pursuers, if you can survive long enough to get the bounce to happen. If not, it's convenient for getting a lot of height quickly, which will let you glide with increased speed towards a chosen target. You can also use the Zeipera's flinging glitch to your advantage, by jumping off and then reseting. *Mother Dragon (Feathered) has the current highest combination of health and damage, with 30,000 (same as Beetle) and 1500 per hit. Unfortunately, this comes with dealing no bleed damage, instead actually healing the opponent for 150 after each hit. Even so, Mother Dragons are to be feared, especially in grounded battles. Its stats are superior to a Skeleton's, and if it gets the opportunity for enough hits it kills much more quickly. You won't have to worry about your health often, only when facing another Mother Dragon or a Skeleton, so you can spam hits with little concern. Mother Dragons fight best in grounded battles, where their high melee damage really shows, and they can obliterate a Lizard before its bleed can do much. However, Lizard is also the only dragon that can destroy you quite easily, since it's smaller, and more agile in air and grounded. It's best to avoid dragons with hit-and-run tactics that let their bleed do the work. *Venu (Cobra) has the obvious weakness of being unable to fly. Despite that, it deals high bleed but the melee is very weak, 5950 damage over 33 seconds. The hit-and-run method works well on grounded enemies, with its high speed you can dart away before they get a hit on you. You can beat just about anything if you avoid heavy damage and pursue them. However, this is risky as flying opponents can use the same thing, and will typically stay in the air out of your reach. So long as your opponent is grounded you have a good chance, but if they use air tactics or are a better grounded fighter, don't try them. If you're up against a Zeipera or Lizard, you'll want to run or switch dragons, since their tactics are similar to yours with higher damage and mobility. *Paukiki (Pumpkin) is the underdog of apexes, possessing relatively low health and low damage. However it has decent bleed, dealing 5230 over 14 seconds, slightly less damage than the Cobra significantly faster. You can fight well on the ground, or fight in the air, just be careful to avoid heavy hits. Lizard is your best matchup in ground combat, since you'll deal bleed damage much faster and have higher bite damage. Since Pumpkin deals quite decent bleed damage, you could go after a Skeleton or Mother Dragon in the air; though still be careful not to linger around them, instead darting around them and dealing hits when you can. It's not recommended to fight a Lizard or a Zeipera in the air, since they deal much more bleed and have higher health; only if you can really use the Pumpkin's speed to your advantage and pressure them with your bite damage. On the ground you'll be destroyed by a Cobra; darting in for occasional hits opens you up for attack at the same time, which will put your health in the danger zone while the Cobra has plenty. The information here is incomplete. If you have anything to add, feel free to edit the page. If you want to delete something, first ask in the comments if it is necessary to be there. If multiple others agree it should be removed, you can go ahead and delete it. This page was created under the assumptions that this wiki does not have an existing page for the same purpose, and the page would be useful for readers. Category:Information